


Warm Heart

by ryujinjakka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/pseuds/ryujinjakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime is still getting used to living on her own. Tatsuki is learning how to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).



Orihime shivers when a gust of wind ruffles her skirt. The weather has started to turn cold but she forgotten her sweater that morning. Inside the school it isn't a big deal, but outside is a different story.

"Oh!" she exclaims as a jacket, warm from being worn, drops on her head. She turns her head to see Tatsuki smiling at her.

"Put it on, dummy," Tatsuki says as she hitches her schoolbag over her shoulder.

Orihime's cheeks feel hot. She would now like to stand in the wind a little bit to cool down but she won't waste Tatsuki's gift like that. She pulls the jacket on and zips it up to her chin, hunching into the collar to hide her shy smile.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow," Orihime says.

"I know you will," Tatsuki says with cheerful confidence. "Do you want me to walk you home? Practice was cancelled today."

It would be silly to say no. Tatsuki lives just a bit further down the street. "Please."

Tatsuki falls into step with her and they walk home in comfortable silence. Leaves crunch under their shoes. The wind tries again to flip their skirts. Orihime fumbles with her key at the door but Tatsuki is patient with her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Tatsuki doesn't answer so Orihime turns to look. Her friend is frowning faintly.

"Haven't you pulled out your kotatsu out yet?"

"N-no." She's not sure she can move it by herself. She's never had to move it alone before.

"Where is it? I'll help you set it up."

Orihime breath catches at Tatsuki's kindness. She feels like she can't breathe so she doesn't bother trying to talk. Tatsuki can lift the kotatsu all on her own but she lets Orihime help. They place the table down in a good place under the light where Orihime will be able to do her homework.

"I probably need to wash the blankets before I put them on the table," Orihime says when Tatsuki looks at her expectantly. "I'll get them into the laundry this week."

Tatsuki looks at her carefully before agreeing. "That should be okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay!" Orihime musters a bit of cheer for her friend as she leaves. Tatsuki is so kind to her that she deserves to be seen off with a smile.

The apartment sounds too quiet afterwards. Orihime has not gotten used to being alone like this. She takes a deep breath and sits in front of the little shrine for her brother.

"Hi _onii-san_!" she says as brightly as she can. "I miss you. Tatsuki-chan walked me home today--"


End file.
